Dark lions
by juliemaggie
Summary: Dark lions prowl the land, many other prides are mentioned here and there. Pride Rock has disappeared over the many, many years and will never be seen again, now this new pride has appeared. T as there might be some swearing here and there
1. Chapter 1

Anna sat in the shade of a large rock while sharpening her large claws on another rock.

Sayla was chasing a young zebra that had strayed away from her herd.

Hawk was laying down on a rock, away from the others, basking in then sun. He let out a soundless yawn, enjoying the wind blowing through his pale mane. He twitched his ears as flies buzzed around his head, annoying him.

Sayla continued to chase her prey and soon managed to get at its neck. She dragged it back and started to eat.

Anna ran over and ate as well.

Hawk watched the two females eat the zebra, his eyes showing no emotion. He flicked his tail, bored.

Anna growled at Sayla when she got to close then finished eating.

Sayla took a small step away from her sister then finished as well.

Hawk stood up, his massive body showing his muscles, and leaped down from the rock. He landed with a small thud and padded into the tall grass. He inhaled the air, smelling all of the creatures and things going on around him.

Sayla watched him for a minute then trotted away onto a rock slightly smaller than his and lay down on it to rest.

Shadow yawned as she walked over to Sayla. "Hi." She said, exhausted. She had just taken down an antelope. "Hawk!" she called, her silky fur shining in the light. "Whatcha up to?"

"Hey!" Sayla said to Shadow, "Nice catch!"

Hawk stopped and rolled his eyes, turning around to face Shadow. "The usual," he grunted, not wanting to get into details with what he had been doing.

Sayla raised an eyebrow to HAwk, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hawk lifted an eyebrow back at Sayla. "Do you really need to know?" he huffed, annoyed already.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Wanna go hunting, Hawk?" she asked. "I saw a herd of antelopes."

Flame watched from the shadows. He wanted to talk to Sayla. He did... But... He suddenly stepped on a stick, snapping it in two. He froze. Surely Sayla heard him...

Sayla decided to ignore Hawk for the rest of the day then turned her attention to a snap she had heard. She jumped down and went towards where the sound had came from.

Hawk glared down at Shadow. "Sure... I don't care," he mumbled, losing his chance to be alone. He couldn't help but wonder why he has accepted her offer, but oh well. He flicked his tail angrily, waiting for her to lead the way.

Anna had stalked off towards her rock again and continued to sharpen her claws.

Shadow sighed. "Then get a move on." She winked before bounding into the savannah.

Flame looked at the ground. "H-Hi Sayla..." He stuttered.

Hawk padded along behind her with long strides. He kept his gaze on his surroundings and breathed in the air, searching for prey. He twitched his whiskers impatiently, hoping Shadow was going in the right direction.

Shadow suddenly froze and dropped into a crouch. "There." she muttered, gazing at three antelopes and the stag. "Wanna try for the stag? Its the biggest I've seen in a while."

"Hey Flame! Why are you hiding?" Sayla asked, a bit suspicious of the other lion.

Flame blushed "I..." He backed away. "S-sorry..."

Sayla raised an eyebrow, "What for? You haven't done anything!"

Hawk nodded, not wanting to speak unless the prey heard him. He dropped down with his stomach just brushing off the ground and snuck up on the stag, keeping low and hidden.

Flame sighed and sat down. "I'm just... shy." He looked up into her eyes. "And I hate it."

Shadow stayed by his side until they were just feet away. "I'm going to go to the other side. Look to me for the signal." She darted soundlessly through the tall grass until she was on the other side. She waited until the perfect moment to flick her tail as a signal.


	2. Chapter 2

Flame looked at her again. He liked this lion. He really did. But nothing in the world gave him hope that she would like him too... He looked away. "If you want..."

Hawk flicked his ears to show he got the signal, then crept up a bit farther towards the stag. He then leaped up and pounced at it, sinking his claws into its flesh and trying to bite into its neck. The stag tried running away and Hawk stumbled off a bit. He then charged at it, leaping one more time and clinging on to it. He had pounced farther that time and could reach its neck. He bit down hard as the stag collapsed to the ground. Hawk stood up and licked its blood off of his muzzle, then turned and looked at Shadow.

"Come on! Lets go do something you like to do, maybe it'll help!" Sayla suggested, she was beginning to like this lion.

Anna looked out and checked that everyone was fine then took a nap.

Fallon awoke from her sleep and yawned. She lazily got up and walked around to stretch her cramped legs.

Sayla turned and started to walk to another rock, hoping that Flame had followed.

Zandor woke up and went over to the other males and asked what they were talking bout

Anna woke up from her nap and stretched. She flexed her claws then started her rounds, making sure there weren't too many fights.

Leona went over to meet Fallon and sat down next her,grooming herself, waiting for Fae to finish stretching.

Striyak yawned and padded towards Zandor, and eyed him carefully

Chance woke up and stretched, his fur rippling along his spine. He got up and padded around. He walked up a rock and when he got to the top, he kept moving. "woah!" he said as he tumbled off, head over paws. "oof" he grunted as he hit the dirt.

"Zandor, what are you doing? go play with the other cubs" Stryak growled

Flame reluctantly followed behind flame. "What exactly are we doing anyway?"

Shadow met Hawk's eyes and grinned. He was good. Her claws and muzzle dripped with crimson after tearing into the stag's throat. "You aren't so bad after all!" she laughed, giving him another wink.

'no i am here to offer for you to come with me on a hunt" Zandor said

"Anything you want to do," Sayla answered Flame.

Anna looked down at Zandor, "You too young! I doubt you would even manage to catch a meerkat!"

"Please" Zandor said in a coky way then went ff and said "you'l see i'll come back with a baby gazelle.

"Your not even a year old, when you are you can start your training, end of disscussion! Ask Sayla for any tips until then." Anna said then walked away from her cub.

"Yes, mother" Zandor said but he was going to go any way he sliped away.

Sayla sat down then spotted one of her nephews sneeking away, she sighed and raced after him and carried him back.

"But mooom" Zandor said annoyed

"I'm your aunt and that doesn't work on me, little one!" Sayla said as she placed him down in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Darn!" Zandor said then added "Well i can always try can't i?"

Chance stumbled over to Anna, his fur brown from the dirt. "Ow!" he grunted as he tripped over a rock and face planted into mud. "Why do i have to be blind?" he wailed.

Hawk rolled his eyes. He ducked his head and bit into the stag's thigh. The fresh meat flooded his mouth and the scent made his mouth water. He glanced over at Shadow again, then stuffed his face into the stag again.

Shadow smirked when Hawk looked over a second time. "I'm not hungry." she said slowly, keeping her eyes on Hawk. "I'm just going to rest in the shade." She bounded into the savanna, thoughts filling her mind, and settled a little ways off, secretly hoping Hawk would follow.

Ash darted into the golden landscape, not really aiming to do anything in particular. She froze when she heard Zan talking. Taking a second to listen in, Ash had an idea. She was as old as Zan, and with both of their skills combined... She stepped into the conversation next to Zan. "Is it okay if we both try?" she asked Sayla. "We're the same age, but if we try together..."

"Er, Okay..." Shadow said, looking down. "Why don't we go hunting?"

Hawk nodded and ate some more. Soon his stomach was full and he padded towards the area Shadow had left in, but he laid down on a rock in the sun a little ways away from her. He glanced over at her, then let out a roar mixed with a yawn. He licked the blood from his lips and laid his head down on his paws.

Shadow opened one eye to see hawk. "Why are you all the way over there?" she asked, rolling onto her back. "It's sunnier over here." She gave him a smile before closing her eyes, letting the sun warm her fur and make it glitter.

Hawk narrowed his eyes at her with one eyebrow raised. "I, comfy enough," he mumbled, rolling over so he wasn't facing her. He let out a sigh mixed with a purr as he closed his eyes and basked in the warm sunlight. His pale mane glowed in the sun.

Shadow sighed. She wondered what he didn't like about her. Was it her looks? her temper? She rolled to her feet. "I, er..." for once she was at a loss for words. "I, um have to go."

Hawk turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Uhh, okay?" he replied. He stood up and shook himself, watching her,

Shadow looked back, but turned and kept walking through the savanna.

Hawk leaped down from the rock and stretched. He padded after her a bit, figuring he should be getting back. He watched Shadow from a distance, padding along behind her.

Fallon walked over to Leona, curious about her.

Striyak sat down and lloked at Zandor

"son, they will fight back, you will get yourself killed"

then he got up and left

Zandor looked back anoyed but he knew it was true

'Good morning.' said Leona to her sister Fallon

Anna huffed slightly to Chance then sat next to her sister. "You and Ash can go and hunt some meerkats." She said to Zan. "As long as Sayla is nearby and supervises you to make sure you stay safe."

Sayla huffed at the news of having to watch cubs.

"yay!" shouted Zan with excitement.

"C'mon you two!" Sayla said glumly and started to walk towards the nearest meerkat territory.

Zandor raced there and had a dead meerkat in his mouth with in seconds

Sayla raised an eyebrow, "Did i say you could go? Learn some more respect from those older than you other wise you'll have your mother chasing you for the rest of your because you did something she didn't like." She shook her head, "Don't go running off without my permission and you'll be able to keep your trophies." She took the meerkat from him and buried it in the ground.

Ash rolled her eyes at Sayla. "Fine." She sat down, looking expectantly at her. "Can we go now?" Ash glanced at Zan, impressed. He was a natural hunter.

Shadow froze, sensing Hawk behind her. "I know you're there." she said, not bothering to turn around. "Are you gonna walk up here with me, or what?"

Flame looked down, hurt and annoyed that Sayla had left him. "Gee, thanks." he muttered, his affection for her dying.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Hawk said, a slight purr of amusement in his voice. He picked up the pace a bit and rolled his eyes, padding along beside her. He flicked his tail, keeping his gaze straight ahead of him.

Sayla nodded, "Now you can, but be careful!" She lat down with a huff and thought about going back to find Flame, she felt bad for having left him.

"what?" Chance asked Anna, hearing her huff.

Anna turned to Chance. "Nothing, just one of my sons!" She shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow laughed. "Why are you so strict? Be happy!" She moved closer to Hawk. "Come on, let's go to the lake."

Ash leaped into the air, shooting through it and landing smack on a meerkat and snapping its neck instantly.

Sayla nodded, "Good one there Ash, put it on my right so i know who's is who's."

Hawk lifted an eyebrow at her and let out a sigh mixed with a roar. He narrowed his eyes, following her to the lake. He dug his claws into the ground with every step her took, tearing up the ground as he walked.

Anna groomed her side then stretched and lay down again.

"Sorry for asking" Chance whispered as he turned around and stalked off, slipping on some mud but catching hImself. He almost ran into another lion.

Anna sighed as she watched Chance, it was a bit annoying that he kept falling wondered if there was a way to stop him from slipping.

Shadow stopped and turned around, looking hurt. "Did..." She sat in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sayla continued to watch the cubs carefully incase the meerkats decided to fight back. She sighed, she wanted to go back and find Flame but Anna would probably punish her.

Slera walk out of behind a tree. Her green eyes looking around as she laugh and ran.

Hidden watch his daughter closely

Sayla turned her head around and watched some other lions then went back to the two cubs she had to look after.

Anna started to walk around her pride checking everyone was fine.

Hawk sighed and sat down so he wouldn't run into her. "Why would you think that?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

Slera dance around. She was only a cub but she was almost full grown

Anna stopped near Slera and wondered why she was dancing. She shook her head and stood by Hidden, "Why is she... ?"

Hidden look at Anna and said "She has her mother spirit." He sighed. It seem like his daughter not have one mean bone in her body.

Shadow closed her eyes. "You know what I mean..." She opened her eyes again. "Seriously."

Anna huffed, "She doesn't quite fill the role of being part of our pride. She might have to be kicked out if she keeps that up too much. I don't mind it, it's just, what will the other prides think when we go into battle and one of us is dancing." She shrugged, "Just remind her that it is we who have to suffer the consequences of her behavior."

Hidden nodded ,but was annoyed and the growled "You would kick out a 6 month old cub who is just a cub. I guess it would be kickijng out one of your cubs." His green eyes glared at her. He was one of their stronger warriors making Slera have some of him in her

"Don't you forget your place!" Anna said in her leader voice, "And it wouldn't be my decision, it would be the pride's. And i might be kicking out some of my cubs just so that they can prove that they deserve to be in this pride."

"What are you talking about?" Hawk asked, totally confused. He didn't know what she meant, at all.

Hidden bit back a remark, but thought it was best to stay quiet as he dip his head in respect as he walk up to his daughter

Anna watched for a moment then decided to stay with the two. She didn't really want to go and find her sister.

"So how are you Anna?"Pipe Slera to the lioness as she dip her head in respect to her.

Anna bowed her head slightly in respect back, "I'm fine this day, thank you! And how are you then?" She was trying to be as polite as she could to the young cub.

Striyak sat down scanning for danger, something seemed out of order, he twitched and looked over the pack.

Sayla yawned loudly and placed her head on her paws as she watched the cubs.


	5. Chapter 5

Stryak walked over to Anna, "Is every thing alright? Zandor seems to confident, he might try and run away, he is to enthused about his hunting, keep an eye on him"

Leona walked ovr to a tree and settled down in the shade. She had heard her mother's comment about kicking out some of her cubs. Leona wasn't sure what she meant but she was worried, nevertheless.

Zandor went to sit by this father and looked out he aid "father you are so amazing and strong will i ever be like you and rule the pride?" he asked

Ash watched Zandor go, a look of hurt over her face. Zandor didn't notice her. He never did. Ash placed her head on her paws and watched him, wondering if he knew she liked him. Ash dropped her eyes to the ground with a sigh. He probably didn't think she was good enough for him, which was probably true... A lone tear streaked down her face, leaving a stream of silver against her onyx-black fur.

Shadow let out a sigh. "Hawk, I'm sorry. I guess I'm rushing into this too fast. She continued to look at the ground. "I guess that I was selfish. I assumed..." Shadow turned her eyes upwards into Hawk's. "I assumed that if I loved you, you would love me too..." A fire burned under her cheeks. "I was selfish, and I'm sorry." She held his gaze, tears streaking over her midnight fur.

Zan heard Ash sigh he stoped turned arounf walked over to her and asked "what's wrong?"

Ash looked up, startled, the tear still lingering on her face. She brushed it away. "Hi Zan. Sorry about that... I'm fine." She looked at the ground. He could never like her. He just couldn't... The tears wanted to come again, but Ashed forced them away.

"Why, sorry?" Zan asked

Ash looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "N-Nevermind." For once she was at a loss for words. She knew he was paying attention to her now, but...

"ok" Zan said and sat down

Ash let out a small smile and curled up next to him.

Zan lay his head on her side

Anna nodded at Styak's words then turned her attention to her cub and Ash. She nodded in approval. Then began to feel tired and retired to her rock for a bit.

Sayla trotted back to the pride and started to look for Flame.

Hawk narrowed his eyes, holding her gaze. "You've got a long way to go," he murmured softly, possibly just a but loud enough for her to hear if she could. He flicked his tail, unsure of what to do or say.

After a while Zan got up and went to sit by this father and looked out he aid "father you are so amazing and strong will i ever be like you and rule the pride?" he asked

Sayla heard her nephew and sat behind him and his father, "Sorry to intrude but, Zan, it all depends on who is standing behind you. If you have a strong mate they will try to rule instead of you, a weak one and you will be overpowered by your pride. A smart one and you'll have to best pride ever but forget the rules that were created when the curse struck, a loving mate and you'll have to happiest life you could ever have. Just keep that in mind when you have to look for one."

"Ok mom" Zan said

Azora woke up and sneeked away she laughed and walked for a wile then she went around a rock and froze in her trackes she was standing in front of the hole pride

Sayla huffed, "I'm your aunt! I don't look that much like your mum do I? I mean, I have a black coat and she has a cream coat!" **(A/N Anna does have a cream coat, I know it may sound confusing because they are called Dark Lions.)**

Anna lifted her head when she smelt someone nearby and spotted this female lion and got down from her rock growling.

"To me you're both my mom" Zan answered then looked at the lioness

Azora took a protective stance she looked at there numbers and wined in her head

Anna stuck her head forward and levelled it with her shoulders, "What are you doing here? Who are you?" She growled, usually they only accepted cubs so she was on high alert seeing as there was cubs to protect.

Sayla put a paw by Zan, "Stay here and be quiet." She whispered then trotted up next to her sister to and snarled.

Zan growned and said "i never get to do the fun stuff" softly

Azora said "um..um.. i didn't meen to disrupt you i'm sorry i'll leave" but then she said "actilly this place looks awesome can i stay?" She said siting and staring at Hidden Stars

The two growled as one, "Answer the questions!" They said in a strong voice as it was both of them saying it.


End file.
